


A Lesson in Arching

by BuckyFlavordSkittles



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Archery, Archery Lessons, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hair Kink, No penetration, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyFlavordSkittles/pseuds/BuckyFlavordSkittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard decides to help his co-worker with a private archery lesson. Things get a bit...heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Arching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [free_pirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_pirate/gifts).



> This is my first smutty-fic and the first fic I've finished in the past 5 years. This was written for my friend: free_pirate. I just loved making her flail.  
> But still... *Blushes, squeaks and hides*

“Do you feel it?” 

A jump from the female, as the sound was unexpected. 

“Feel what?” She asked, unsure of what he was saying.

“Do you feel it? Does it feel like an extension of your arm?” He questioned from behind her, patting her back, and she instinctively straightened her posture.

“I guess so…” She mumbled out, wanting more than just random touches from him.

“Good, love. Now feet must be shoulder-length apart. Ah, that’s perfect darling. Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” She shivered, hearing his baritone whisper in her right ear. 

“I’m sure.” She stuttered out, hearing her pulse race in response to his footsteps stopping right behind her.

“Deep breath. Good girl. Now, you must do me a favor darling. Raise the bow, that’s it. Now, with your right arm, pull the string back. And don’t forget to keep a steady grip. No one likes a light grip, do they darling?”  
She almost whimpered when his breath hit the back of her neck, but she feigned concentration. 

She visibly jumped when an arrow was held up in front of her face, and when she heard a deep chuckle, she shivered in pleasure instead of fear. He put the arrow into the nocking point and let his hand linger, traveling from the fingers on the grip, to her elbow, then to her shoulder, pulling a pleasured whimper from her. 

“Now darling, you’re going to aim, and shoot.” He whispered onto the back of her neck, making sure his lips lightly touched her skin. 

Her hand was shaking, she couldn’t keep it steady, but she quickly released the string when she thought her aim was accurate. She shot a glance at the target and mentally pat herself on the back, but stopped when she felt him physically doing it for her. 

“Good, very good. Now try it once more, and try not to get distracted.” He growled in her ear, and she couldn’t help but close her eyes as they fluttered backwards in ultimate pleasure. 

“Richard…” she whispered, eyes still closed. 

She opened her mouth to speak once more but let out a keening moan as his hand wrapped into her hair, pulling her head back to land on his shoulder.

“Don’t. Get. Distracted.” He growled once more, and her eyes widened at the look of lust on his face.

He let her hair go and she lifted her head and went into the proper stance, determined to not be distracted by his lustful antics. He quickly put another arrow on her bow, without any irrelevant touches, and she was immediately suspicious. But she paid no mind. She was unfaltering and unwilling to let him distract her. 

As she pulled back the string, she took in a deep breath so she would remain accurate. 

His teeth bit into the back of her neck and she released the string with a wordless cry. She was unsure if he broke skin, but she was lost. She dropped the bow, and with her pulse beating in her ears, cutting out any outside sound. 

Her legs shook, and she was panting in pleasure. And when his hand wrapped around her hair once more, her body involuntarily arched away from him. His large right hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. She could feel every inch of his toned body against her, and when he ground his erection into her ass, she instinctively rolled back. 

“Good girl.” He muttered once he pulled away from the back of her neck. He placed kisses along the right side of her neck while letting his right hand move from her waist, downwards. She arched into his touch, hypersensitive to his fingers. 

And when his hand possessively rubbed up and down her clothed core, she couldn’t help but cry out. His hand in her hair turned her head, and he met her lips with his, while his right hand quickly slid inside of her work out pants and panties.

She moaned when his long fingers touched her clit. The tightness of her head only intensified the pleasure she was receiving from his hands. The hands she had always dreamt about. 

“That’s it darling, I want to feel you come undone on my hand.” He growled into her ear while his fingers slid up and down her slit. 

“I love how wet you feel for me, love. Were you this wet the whole time? Or was it just the bite? My, you’re a dirty, dirty girl. I intend to find out everything you enjoy. I will worship you as a queen.” Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he entered a finger into her as he growled out the final words. He entered a second finger and started rubbing her clit with his thumb, quickly making her climax approach.

“Mmm, darling. I just love how wet and tight you are for me. I can’t wait until the day I have you spread around my hard cock. I can’t wait to feel you tighten around me.” He sped up so quickly her eyes closed, and she started keening his name. He pressed his lips to hers as she got louder and louder the closer she was to climax. 

“That’s right, darling. Come all over my fingers you dirty girl.” He whispered into her ear before quickly biting down into her neck.

She came harder than she ever had before. She lost control of her body, limbs flailing while her vocal chords were shouting out things she didn’t know. She could feel herself tightened around his fingers, and she could feel his growling voice vibrating against her back. She was grateful he was bigger than her since her legs lost all ability to stand and her body was constantly thrashing uncontrollably since his thumb was still putting pressure on her clit. 

She was panting while grasping the arm that was still in her pants. And she heard him chuckle before he slowly removed his hand, making sure to drag all his fingers against her pulsing clit- making her shiver a few more times. 

She just lay against him panting, unable to control her body, and unwilling to control it. The fog from her orgasm had yet to leave her, and she was enjoying just laying against his tall, muscular form. 

“I suppose I should teach you more often then?” He questioned, and she let out a loud laugh, nodding in agreement.

“Most definitely. You did say you’d find out everything I like.”


End file.
